


The Pizza Is On The Plane

by FrozenHearts



Series: I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Benji and Nat are chill, Food, Gen, Hacking, Mentioned Ethan Hunt, Mistaken Identity, Pizza, This Is STUPID, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony is Confused, Will and Clint are mistaken for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Tony knew things were going to be weird when he saw Natasha Romanoff sharing a pizza.





	The Pizza Is On The Plane

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just letting you know I have never seen a single Mission Impossible movie in full, only clips here and there.

All Tony wanted was a slice of pizza to bring to the science lab so he and Bruce could work in peace and on full stomachs. What he didn't expect was to find Natasha, the famed Black Widow who could strike fear into the heart of any man (including his mechanical one, even though Tony would never admit it), sharing the pizza with a red-haired man in a faded blue tee-shirt and pepperoni stuck to a string of cheese stuck on his cheese.

"Alright, either I'm on drugs or I've fallen into an alternate universe of some sort," Tony pointed to Natasha as she licked orange grease off her fingers, "because the Black Widow never plays nice."

"Of course I do," Natasha smirked, "how do you think you're still alive?"

"I'd love to think you've fallen for my charm and good looks, but apparently not."

Natasha's friend snorted, snatching the pepperoni off his chin and into his mouth, "Not with that goatee, she won't, mate."

Tony felt the ache in his gut as raised an eyebrow at Natasha's friend. If he was as audacious as he seemed then this guy was in trouble. No one ever joked about her and loved to tell the tale.

"I'm sorry, you are...?" Tony asked.

The man licked his lips, giving a.firm nod as he said, "Benjamin Dunn-"

"- Call him Benji," Natasha cut in.

"- hacker and IT guy for the IMF.And you're Tony Stark."

"Yes, I'm aware," Tony chided, "but thag doesn't explain why you're here."

Benjamin- Benji, according to Natasha- shrugged and reached for another slice. No one said anything for a few minutes, no doubt letting Tony process the fact that Natasha and this guy were friends.

Then it hit him.

"Wait, how come I've never heard of the IMF? Why don't I have you on my records?"

Benji nodded, "Technically I could arrest you fir holding personal information of everyone in the country, which could lead to a compromise depending on whose information it is you have."

"And we could technically arrest you for aiding and abetting a fugitive of the state," Natasha grinned knowingly.

"That was one time!" Benji scoffed, then reconsidered, "Okay, so it was more than once, but let's be honest you Americans have such bad bloody security systems! I hacked into Tony Stark's system in two seconds flat, come on!"

Tony blinked, "You did what now?"

Benji rolled hi eyes, "Oh, come off. JARVIS still has the terrible impression of a British accent, you're fine." 

Natasha laughed at the look of shock thag must have been on his face. The security system in the tower was top of the line. Tony liked to think it was better than SHIELD's own system (although if Fury found out he thought that the man would probably try replacing the eye he lost with one of Tony's.)

Tony was about to say something when Natasha beat him to the punch.

"He's not joining the Avengers."

"What? But he's the best hacker I've ever met!" Tony protested.

"And that's why the IMF needs him," a new.voice sounded, and Benji perked up from his seat. 

"Will!" Benji grinned, "What are you doing here?"

Tony turned to see none other than Clint Barton stroll into the room, sporting a pristine black suit and tie. Natasha snorted, pushing her hair away from her face before taking a bite of her pizza.

"Clint?" Tony asked, "Why are you wearing a suit? You hate suits!"

"You're right!" said another voice, and.suddenly Clint came crashing through the ceiling, startling Benji from his chair, "Which is why I don't wear them. Hey, Will!"

Will raised a hand in greeting, "Hey Clint. Mind if I grab Benji? We have a mission."

Benji groaned, "Did Ethan get the package?"

Will nodded, although Tony was still having troubleprocessing the fact that he looked exactly like Clint. He was willing to bet this Will was a clone, maybe a long lost twin or something. And who was Ethan?

"All he would say was the package is on the plane," Will replied.

"That bloody asshole!" Benji exclaimed, "I'm IT why does he insist on.bringing me into the field?"

"Admit it: you enjoyed the car chase."

Tony watched Benji as he sat in silence, a grumpy look in his eye until, "Yeah, you're right. But tell the bastard that this time, I drive!"

Will rolled his eyes, ushering Benji out the door, "Yeah, yeah, tell him yourself. Nat, Clint, it was great seeing you. Tony?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Will winked at the two spies currently devouring what was left of the pizza before saying, "You should update your security system. The firewalls are ridiculously easy to get through."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Clint wasn't really in this much, I have trouble writing him sometimes.


End file.
